A. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to lighting generally, and more particularly, to a lighting system and method for illuminating one or more light sources upon detection of a user in at least one of a first detection area and a second detection area.
B. Description of Related Art
In large buildings or outdoor spaces, it is often desirable to provide a control system for the lighting in the building or outdoor space in order to reduce energy costs. Currently, lighting in an area can be controlled by various means such as from a central location, by remote control, or by motion detection. Centrally located lighting control systems require the integration of sensors and lighting drivers into a dedicated analogue/digital/communications system such as can be implemented by the digital addressable lighting interface (DALI) protocol. This often requires rewiring of a facility, which can be time-consuming, disruptive to operations, and expensive. Additionally, once the lighting control system is installed, commissioning and maintenance are required, and this can be expensive and involves special expertise. Moreover, the lighting control may not be automatic and requires input in order to control the luminosity in a room. Further, although wireless communication systems can be installed, the lighting control is still not automatic.
Additionally, lighting in an area can be controlled by a remote control, but this requires user input as well, and is also not automatic. Thus, energy savings are not likely to be great. Motion sensors can also be used to control lighting in an area to save energy, but such a system can be characterized by abrupt on and off cycles that do not provide continuous light to an area where a user is present, such as when the user is at the border of the detection area of one of the motion sensors. Therefore, while the use of a centrally located lighting control system, a remote lighting control system, or motion detector system can provide for some energy savings, a lighting control system that is more energy efficient, that does not require total rewiring of an area, that does not require expensive maintenance, and that does not have abrupt on and off cycles would be beneficial. Additionally, the ability to control the lighting in an area without the need to communicate between multiple lighting fixtures would also be beneficial and cost effective.